I love you?
by marieofthesand
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo go on a date and afterwards they realize that they may have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

"Aww, is Ichigo asking me out on a date?" Rukia teased smiling.

"I never said it was a date I thought we should just go somewhere as friends," Ichigo retorted, "I wouldn't want to date you anyhow."

"Well fine," Rukia huffed turning away from him and crossing her arms,"if you want to insult me, then I'll just refuse."

"Rukia wait!" Ichigo whined like a child and placed hi hand on his shoulder, "I didn't mean it like that!"

She turned around with her arms still crossed and smirked, " Oh come on Ichigo, everyone knows you want to."

"I thought you couldn't date a human anyhow," he answered.

Rukia rolled her eyes and said, " No one has to know, so what would it hurt?" She paused and thought of Renji then added, "Since when do you care anyways?"

"Dammit Rukia, just give me an answer!" Ichigo snapped.

Rukia stood infront of Ichigo and grabbed his hand, "Of course Ichigo, I'd love to go on a date with you." She didn't realize it, but she was blushing.

"Ichigo, I"m ready!" Rukia yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, just give me a damm second!" he yelled back coming down the stairs in a regular shirt and jeans. He just got out the shower and was rubbing a towel through his hair. Ichigo froze when he saw Rukia standing there. She was wearing a simple black dress that tied around her neck and left her back and arms bare. It showed just enough clevedge that wasn't too much and the dress itself came down just above her knees. The dress brought out the naturalcurves in her slim body and her hair was just as it always was. She was wearing black open toed heels that had thick straps across her feet which seemed to be tapping impatiently.

"Rukia...whoa," was all Ichigo could manage to say. He threw his wet towel on the floor leaving his hair messy which Rukia thought was sexy.

"Are we going or just continue standing here staring at each other?" she asked. Ichigo snapped out of his trance and hurried to fetch his jacket. Without saying a word, he hurried back down the stairs, linked arms with Rukia, and started to head towards the door.

(Sorry this is so short but the next chapter will be longer.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked as Ichigo lead her out to the car.

"Movie, I guess," he answered. She smiled as he opened the car door for her, then shut it after she had climbed in leaving her alone for a second to buckle up. Ichigo climbed into the driver's seat, buckled up, then started the car. Rukia was left staring out the window as he started backing up. She shivered, it was cold outside and she didn't know if she needed her jacket or not so she just left it.

"Ichigo, turn off the air conditioner, it's freezing in here," Rukia said hugging her bare arms.

"I don't even have it on, I thought you brought your jacket," he answered concentrating on the road.

"I left it," Rukia told him.

When they reached the red light, Ichigo pulled his black hoody off and handed it to her. " Take this until we get to the theatre at least."

Rukia pulled it over her dress and sat back in her seat. The hoody still had Ichigo's body heat in it and she loved the warmth.

"Hey Ichigo, does the radio work?" she asked. It was getting boring with neither of them saying only a few words to each other and Ichigo leaving Rukia alone concentrate on not getting them killed on the road.

"Um, I don't know. I just got this car, let me stop at the next red light,"he said. Ichigo pressed on the break peddle and pushed the on button on the radio. Rock music blasted throughout the car which would of had them blasted in to the back seat if they weren't wearing seat belts. Ichigo quickly found the volume button and turned the music down. He sweatdropped.

"And now we know," he said with his ears still ringing. Rukia rubbed her ears, and amd turned the radio up some so she could hear it. They they heard people behind them blowing their horns because while the incident with radio happened, the light had turned green. Ichigo finally noticed and stepped on the gas peddle.

He stuck his head out the window and shouted,"Oh blow it out your ass!"

"Ichigo, calm down," Rukia said.

"Hey, it's not my fault the damm radio was turned up the loud," he answered angrily,"we're almost there anyways Rukia." She relaxed and leaned back into the seat while listening to the music. Then a strange beeping noise came from the radio which made her nearly jump out of the roof of the car.

"Chill out Rukia, it's just a severe weather warning," Ichigo said grabbing her hand,"hopefully we'll be home before this storm hits,"he added caressing her hand with his thumb. Rukia didn't say anything; her heart was beating ninety-miles an hour in her chest not only from the scare but from the fact that Ichigo was holding her hand. She saw the clouds heading towards them. Ichigo had been right; the storm would be here in just an hour or so.

They finally arrived at the theatre and it didn't take them long to get the tickets and head inside.

"You go ahead and find our seats," Ichigo told Rukia as he let go of her hand which he had been holding the whole time then had gotten out the car. "I'll get the drinks and popcorn for us. Is there anyghing special you want? I'm paying."

"No, I'll be fine. Just don't give me such a large drink, it makes me pee like a horse afterwards and I'm not getting up unless there's and emergency," Rukia answered.

"A little too much information, but okay," Ichigo answered walking towards the consession stand leaving Rukia to find the theatre on her own. She found it without a problem, but Ichigo didn't come in until the previews had started.

"What took you so long?" Rukia whispered when he sat down next to her.

"I got lost," Ichigo grumbled handing her a small drink. Rukia rolled her eyes and set the drink in the cup holder next to her. Ichigo's attention focused on the previews as he ate popcorn and offered some to Rukia. Their hands touched every once and a while, but neither of them noticed since the movie they had chosen was actually very interesting. When the popcorn supply lowered in the bag, Ichigo set it down by his feet and put his arm around Rukia. She accepted the motion and moved the arm rest up from between them to move closer. She had to pull away for a second to pull Ichigo's hoodhy off. Ironicly she was sweating.

Rukia handed the hoody back to Ichigo and curled up to him again. He was warm also,but the hoody happened to be too much for her. Her attention returned to the movie until she looked to check on how Ichigo was doing. He was looking back at her.

"Ichigo, what-," she whispered, but was caught by surprise when Ichigo brought his face close to her's. Rukia felf her breath catch in her throat and for a moment she thought she was going to suffocate. Ichigo pressed his forehead to her's and his other arm slid arond her in an awkward hug. Rukia's arm slid around his neck ready for anything that he was about to do to her.

"I'm so cold Rukia," he whispered which ruined the whole moment for her. All of that just for warmth? What? No kiss?

"Don't you have a hoody, you fool?" Rukia whispered a little harsher than she meant. Ichigo's facial expression turned into a look of hurt and confusion which was rare for him. He didn't let go of her, but turned his head to watch the remainder of the movie. Rukia couln't resist resting her head into his neck which Ichigo seemed to enjoy. Not long afterwards, he started involuntarily stroking her hair. It still left her wondering when he would finally kiss her. Rukia thought about turning her face back close to his to see what would happen, but the movie kept her mind away from the thought.

After the movie finally ended, they stood up and stretched. Rukia sipped the rest of her drink as the audience started leaving.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said picking up the bad of popcorn and sticking his empty cup in so he could throw them both away at the same time,"look, what I did I didn't mean to upset you." He opened the popcorn bag so she could throw her cup in.

"It's okay, I just thought you were..."she sighed,"nevermind." Ichigo lead her out by holding her hand.

"Thought what?" he asked throwing the trash away on the way out the building.

"I said nevermind," Rukia said stubbornly. Ichigo shrugged it off, but he was stil curious.

They finally reached the car and Ichigo opened Rukia's door first. She go in, but instead of shutting the door he stood there looking at her.

"What?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Scoot over."

"What!"

"Just do it!"

She moved over a few inches so he could sit next to her. He was so close that she could feel his body heat. Ichigo moved her into his lap which took her by surprise. She was facing him and he had his arms around her waist for support.

"Rukia, I never meant to hurt you in the movies. I know what you wanted, I was just... I didn't know how'd you react if I just kissed you without permission," Ichigo explained looking into her eyes.

"Hurt? Who said I was hurt? I was more disappointed,"Rukia answered putting her hand on his cheek," and for future references, you don't need my permission," she added putting her arms around his neck. Ichigo smiled and allowed her to kiss him first. Butterflies erupted in Rukia's stomach at the feeling of his lips on hers. As he made out with her she could feel him starting to untie the straps of her dress that were around her neck. With any other guy she would of stopped right then and there, but Ichigo was different. She felt them fall, and he left her lips to kiss the revealed flesh. Rukia loved that until someone yelled,"Get a room! This is a parking lot not a hotel!"

"Oh shit!" Ichigo cursed when he stopped kissing Rukia. Nothing private on her was exposed, but from another person's point of view it seemed there was about to be. Ichigo helped her retie her dress straps around her neck. "Jerk," he muttered.


End file.
